Talk:Sisterhood of Thieves/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160123154554/@comment-67.249.65.41-20160123194155
I don't really have the arcana to upgrade skills yet. (Correction: I have ~2000 medals, from trading in a metal slime and gold girl amalgam. I tried to hunt for more amalgams, (Sage et al), but drop rate is very low, then run out of Vit)). The only crit cards I have are Normals: Cyclops, Antares .. so, probably not worth the trouble. I have some rare Turn-Skippers, (2), but they only skip a single turn, (at least unmaxed), I think. By , do you mean Direct Damage or AOE? I would try Buffers, but all my buffers are at best Rares -- +50% Atk 10% Chance, at best. I have a High Vampire, but she only gives +10%. My deck only has 4 cards, because I'm still upgrading the Arena. :P I just threw in all (SR) Spellcasters for Direct Damage and AOE, with highest Damage and Chance: Griffin x2, Prydwen, and Dragon Princess. I have no other really useful SRs, (a Cyborg) .. I have Spade, but I think she can only cast once, at the beginning. I have a Ribbon Girl and Suzu-No-O: heal single target, (but with the amount of damage done, I'm not sure it would help). A Pillow Fighter :{ .. +200% Atk (Self) .. 5% Chance. Shisa, (similar). A selection of Direct Damage or AOE Rares; Soldier, Golem (+Def); Loid, Blacksmith (+Atk 5%); Hamelin. re: lack attack power => I can typically deal around 4000 or so, but I think that isn't enough against such a boss. (best are Spade, Griffin, and Prydwen: just over 6000 Attack). re: 'close the app and restart' => Unscrupulous, but amusing .. "This bounty hunter is my kind of scum... fearless and inventive". I'm not sure I should cheat, but it's nothing that hasn't been suggested before, for other games. :P I'm desperately trying to upgrade my Production Facilities, for faster gold and resources.. to refill soldiers faster. As it is, I have to wait an entire day to resupply: my Castle is just finishing the upgrade to level ~6, and all my facilities for resources, are still level 5, (very slow to upgrade: 12 hours for each). Update: I found 2 Rossas lately, but don't have so many Dark cards. I might try the Elemental Hall for Paloma .. but probably without much luck, as last time. re: procs => Even when spells activate, i think they deal at most ~14000, for Prydwen, (and Azoth's +Defense seemed to reduce everything .. Or it could be that Elemental Alignments are less favorable, if these matter). I must have to upgrade, as you stated. Though .. I was planning to wait until Evolution / Awakening to upgrade skills, so that I won't waste medals. I have a question about Griffin: I have 2 from the beginner dungeon, and they are quite useful against the easy AWs I face. they are level 50 now, though .. I have been waiting for another AOE to replace the second, but haven't found any suitable SR yet with the same Damage / Percentage, (unless Spade counts). At what point should I Evolve / Awaken them? Or just as soon as possible? Is one AOE better than two? (I could give her +skills, +stats; etc). About the Elemental Hall .. I tried it once. Should I use valk rods in it, (only 7 BP currently), or wait until I've built Ygg-Trees and a Magic School? I'm tempted to try it, but it might be wisest to wait. also .. ty for all the suggestions.